


Anything You Need

by SuchaPrettyPoison



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo is awkward and in bike shorts (and little else), F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Get your sweat on, Gyms, reylo prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaPrettyPoison/pseuds/SuchaPrettyPoison
Summary: Had there been a gym related accident and now he was dead?Fuck, did that mean that these shorts were going to be his ghost outfit?-Ben knows women don’t come to him for his lacking social skills and awkward nature; they want to see if he's big all over. He figures why not finally use his assets to his advantage and (try to) flirt with and impress trainer Rey by working out in only biking shorts?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 67
Kudos: 385





	Anything You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [SuchaPrettyPSN](https://twitter.com/suchaprettypsn/)  
>   
> Tumblr: [SuchaPrettyPoison](http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> Prompt from [reylo_prompts](https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts/status/1257533228744871938): Ben knows women don’t come to him for his lacking social skills and awkward nature; they want to see if he's big all over. He figures why not finally use his assets to his advantage and (try to) flirt with and impress trainer Rey by working out in only biking shorts?

These fucking shorts were going to be the death of him; they were riding up and how the fuck did people actually wear these? They were black, skintight, ending on the high end of mid-thigh, and it’s not like he could wear underwear with them – that would mess with the lines. But all this discomfort would be worth it if he managed to grab the attention of the new trainer.  
Rey.  
Rey, the petite firecracker, who taught the kickboxing, women’s self-defense and yoga courses at Rebellion Gym. Who walked on sunshine and could probably kick his ass – and honestly, was there anything more attractive in a woman, then one who could lay you out? 

For _months_ he had tried to work up the courage to talk to her and had managed very little progress. It wasn’t like people ever liked him for his personality. He was a socially awkward massive brute who didn’t excel in the ability to hold a conversation, never seemed to be able to pick up on social cues, and he had heard that his attention came off as ‘too intense’ and ‘intimidating’. And he knew what people who showed interest in him wanted to know – they wanted to know if his size translated to other areas. Eyes would linger on his hands before discretely (and sometimes not so) to his pelvis – which more times than not had a slight outline of his cock. It felt like he was a piece of meat.  
He fucking hated it.  
Until now.

If this would get her damn attention, it would all be worth it. Would be worth humiliating himself by wearing these biker shorts and little else. He was going through his weights’ routine, the bulge of his cock nearly on full display, the material straining to contain his thighs and ass, waiting for Rey’s kickboxing class to finish – his eyes flicking near constantly to the door which she would be exiting from.

Even as he noticed several other men beginning to take up position, his heart lodging itself somewhere in his throat, he held his ground. This was a fucking stupid idea; she wouldn’t want to be surrounded by a bunch of horny men, most who were probably just trying to get into her pants.  
She would think that he was any different. Oh, fuck.

The door was opening.  
Abort.

Abort.

He needed to get the fuck out of dodge. Wait if he left now, that would be suspect; especially as the class of women poured out.   
No, he was just going to act as if he was cleaning his equipment and maybe discretely check to see if Rey was checking him out. And if there was a spark of interest, he would find a non-creepy way to approach her. Yes, this was a better plan.  
_Don’t ambush the woman right after she was done teaching a class_ – that voice in his head sounded oddly like his mother’s. Maybe he could offer to buy her a smoothie or a protein cookie later – and then possibly attempt to ask her out on like a proper date.

Rey stepped out of the class, closing the door behind her, and Ben watched the way she tensed as two men and a petite woman made to move towards her, the smile she wore dimmed and became plastic, and she sent her gaze heavenwards for a second. Yeah, unwanted attention – or something that made her appear uneasy at anyrate. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, his hands clenching at his sides.  
She met his eyes.  
Oh fuck.  
That spark coursed through his body as he watched her face brighten. Would nearly swear that he saw an idea flit across her expression. She gave the trio a quick smile holding up her finger indicating that she needed a minute. And now she was making a bee-line to him, with a slight bounce in her step – her skin glistening with sweat, little tendrils of hair that had come loose from her bun had begun to curl, a stunning flush high in her cheeks.

“Ben. Hey luv. You didn’t have to wait around for me.”

She came to stop too close to him. He could feel the heat coming off of her skin. He dropped the disinfectant wipe.

She knew his name.  
He had never thought much about his name, but _fuck_ , the way it sounded when it was coming from her lips; he wanted to hear her chanting it. He wanted to watch her body shimmer as she used him for her own pleasure; her head thrown back, hair in disarray, his hands on her hips as she worked her body to take his cock – riding him. Her hands pressed flat on his abdomen. Pupils blown with lust, eclipsing the brilliant hazel of her eyes. Lips swollen from his. Those blunt nails of hers ever so slightly piercing his skin as her body moved in a hypnotic rhythm. He’d have coaxing words, watch as she stretched to take him in, the slickness she would leave behind as she raised her hips – his hands holding her still as he worked breath back into his lungs, before letting her worked him in deeper.   
Could she take all of him? She was so slim, and he was easily double her size, his hand could easily span her abdomen.  
How long would it take for her body to accept all of him? Would she find pleasure in his size and girth? Or would it be too much? Would she hate it?

Well, then he would just have to use his mouth on her.  
Yes.  
If he was too big for her, he would just find other ways to please her. He’d buy her every toy she should the faintest interest in. Would work her over with his fingers. Have her come on his tongue.  
They could make this work.

Fuck, she was staring up at him, her brow knitting together.  
How much time had passed?  
Fucking shit. Words. He needed to use them.

“Wha?” Great, that sounded intelligent.

She gave him a light laugh; her hands came to rest on his hips – the heels pressing into his hips as she pushed up to place a kiss on his jaw. Her lips were a whisper across his skin. Those eyes of her’s were luminous looking up at him

What the ever-loving-fuck was happening?  
Was he dead? Did he have a stroke? Had there been a gym related accident and now he was dead?   
Fuck, did that mean that these shorts were going to be his ghost outfit?

“So, he is real?”

The trio that had approached Rey after her class and Rey turned to face them, her ass clad in the thin cotton of her workout pants brushing him as she came to stand with her back inches from her chest. Her hand found his, and he became fixated on the way that his hand dwarfed hers. Her fingers lacing with his looked nearly delicate. The heat of her palm pressed against his.  
Was this was heaven was?  
He was not going to complain; he had Rey's ass firmly nestled against his pelvis and her hand in his. 

“Of course, he’s real. What a jackass thing to say.” The short woman stepped forward after giving a speaking look to the two men and tilting her head back to meet his gaze and give him a bright smile, “Hey Ben. Rey has told us so much about you. Although now I see why she has been keeping you for herself.”

He gave a nod. That was an appropriate social interaction; right?  
Had he stepped into an alternate dimension?  
Rey was squeezing his hand so hard that he was certain he felt his bones cracking.

Should he smile? Or was that too much?   
He didn’t have the best smile, and he didn’t want them to get the wrong impression. Maybe a closed mouth grin? Would that come off too sarcastic? He didn’t want them to think he was insincere – seeing as these appeared to be Rey’s friends – and if he wanted to date Rey, having them like him was probably something he should seek.  
Although, did they think that they were already dating?

The man who appeared to be near Rey’s age gave him a once over, his dark eyes lingering on his biceps, “What do you lift Ben?”

“Is there a reason for wearing the shorts? Not that I’m complaining. It’s a real good look on you.” This came from the other man who appeared to be a couple of years older than him. His eyes taking in Ben’s build with appreciation. Which earned him a nudge in the ribs from the other man, and an eye roll from the woman.

Was it just his imagination or did Rey try to block more of his body? It was laughable with her slim frame, but it pulled at something in him. He placed his free hand on her hip, and Rey’s hand quickly came to cover it.  
She was holding on to him and he felt nearly lightheaded by it all.

“I told you all that I would introduce you guys to Ben later.” Came Rey’s surprisingly sharp reply. Absent mindedly, he stroked his thumb along her hip bone, he could feel the tension rolling off of her in waves.  
This woman was so much more than what she appeared to be on the surface and that called to a place deep his soul.  
He was having to picture his parents making out, to keep certain body parts under control as he felt that spectacular ass of hers fit perfectly against his hips.

The woman gave a sharp laugh before a truly terrifying smile graced her lips, “Yeah, but like it’s your birthday and we’re taking you out for dinner and what would your birthday dinner be without your boyfriend.”

“Rose-”

“What? You’ve been dating him for nearly two months. The boy should come to celebrate your birthday, no matter how shy he might be.”

Two. Months.  
Two months.  
_Two months.  
_TWO MONTHS.

Rey clutched to his hand like he was her lifeline, her face turning to the side and up to meet his, and even though her smile was serene, her eyes were pleading.  
As if he would rebuke her story. Anything this woman needed from him, he would give her. Anything to be in her orbit.

“I told them that we were just going celebrate after dinner, _alone_ , as you were busy. But looks like they showed up to force you to participate.”

“But you only turn twenty-five once in your life. Ben, listen to me. Rey deserves you being there for her. It’s the boyfriendly thing to do.”

Clearly ‘Rose’ was the ringleader of the group. The small woman was a force within herself and he couldn’t think of a better way to spend his evening.   
Okay that was a lie, he would be jealous at the ease and familiarity of this group of friends – and of anyone who could spark joy in the woman who was currently pressed against him. And he hated social outings where he was expected to ‘socialize’ – he was more of a ‘let’s see a movie’ kind of socializer.  
But given the option to spend more time with Rey – well, there was only one possible response.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Rey’s was evidently not expecting that kind of response.

He gave her a nod, feeling like in that moment it was only the two of them as she looked at him as if she was trying to read his thoughts.

“You,” she paused, her face scrunched in confusion as she tried to keep her smile in place, “You want to come as my boyfriend? To dinner? With my friends?”

The man who had asked him ‘how much he lifted’ gave a snort, “What else would he come as? Your bodyguard?”

Rey turned and must have given her friends a look as they all took a collective step back before she turned and pulled him around giving them the illusion of privacy, as his back was to the trio and he was blocking her view.   
She was looking up at him, scrubbing a hand over her face.

“Ben. I am so sorry that I put you in this position. I didn’t think that they would show up.”

He didn’t know what to say.   
He wanted to say the right thing.   
Wanted to give her a smile that held the joy that had filled him at the sound of being called her boyfriend – even if it was all a ruse. Instead he just held her gaze, hoping that the intensity in his eyes was broadcasting all his thoughts loud enough. This woman made him tongue tied.

He knew he appeared to come off aloof and indifferent, his body a constant coil of muscles when interacting people, his mind just lamented over the proper thing to say till the wrong thing would come out of his mouth. And he wanted to assure her that it would be his pleasure to go out for her birthday, anything to spend time with her, to hear her laugh and find out how her mind worked, to see her smile openly.

But she was probably uncomfortable – she'd want time to regroup before having to explain everything to him – and she had just taught a grueling class. He would wait for her. She would have her wit about her after a quick shower and a change of clothes. Although the sight of her sweat dampened workout gear did something to his brain – the thought that she was completely at home at working her body was nearly drugging.   
He would help her wash if he was truly hers. Pull her into the shower, his lips pressed to hers, enjoying the feel of having her in his arms. Take pride in worshipping her body as water and steam surrounded them, his hands working suds over her skin in slow languid stokes, spending too much times washing her breasts, before moving down.  
Would she have hair? Did she wax? Shave? Or would he be met with sweet curls.

“You need a shower.” Fuck.

Fuck.

She gave a laugh of disbelief, putting distance between them shaking her head lightly muttering to herself.

“That’s not what I meant,” Ben reached out, cupping her elbow in his hand, and guiding her to step back in towards him, her eyes never leaving his, “Just. Shower. Smoothie. Talk. With me.”

He could feel the blush blooming and there was no way to hide it – and Rey was clearly fighting a smile at this point. 

“You want me to shower with you?”

Well, it’s not like he could say yes. So, he held her gaze.  
Pulling together words as she waited patiently for him. Like she knew that this was difficult for him - those eyes of hers nearly glowing in such a way that he felt exposed; seen.

“They put you on the spot.” His stomach turned, his hand moving up from her elbow, up her arm and settled on the back of her neck. The feel of her mixed with the softness creeping into her expression, had him relaxing a degree, “Take a shower, you just taught a class. Put your thoughts in order, and then we can grab a smoothie and talk.” He’d done it, feeling the corners of his lips kick up slightly, Rey’s eyes catching on his lips before flicking back up to his eyes and giving him a nod.

* * *

Her hair was still damp, the barest hint of a wave made itself known, and he fought the urge to push a strand behind her ear as she came toward him, her eyes skimming over him. He could feel the blush in his cheeks, because he was nearly completely exposed, but her eyes didn’t linger on his impressive bulge, nor on his solid thighs, nor on his chest. No, her eyes always seemed to settle on his face, as though she enjoyed meeting his too intense gaze. She didn’t look passed him or through him, but almost like she actually saw him.  
He could almost convince himself that she’d chosen him as her ‘boyfriend’ for more than just his physique. And he was still in shock that of all the people she could had chosen as her ‘boyfriend’ she had chosen him – he was exactly certain what he had done to earn that honor. Even If it was all fake, he felt his chest expand knowing she had chosen him, that he had been someone’s choice.  
That thought had him almost forgetting his lack of clothing – he’d bought a hoodie from the little merchandise that the gym sold, however it was a size too small and was straining to hold all of him in. 

“I am so sorry. Rose, Finn, and Poe, can have so _boundary_ issues.” Rey said after placing an order for both a green smoothie, plus a protein cookie, and an apple. Her hand was slipping into her bag for her wallet, but Ben already had his card out for the cashier – his eyes fixed on Rey, watching as she was about to protest, only for it to die on her lips.  
She was so open – he could easily read her expressions and he felt a knot of tension in him relax as she bumped his hip; the two of them waiting as their drinks were made in an oddly comfortable silence.

“They were looking out for you.”

“Yeah. Shouldn’t have talked you up so much. The found it odd that you wouldn’t want to come out to celebrate. Tried to explain that you were shy and hated forced social situations, but, well, you saw how that turned out.”

Ben reach over to grab their drinks, handing Rey’s to her and giving her a slight head jerk to indicate that she should find them a seat. Rey easily took the lead finding a table for them to claim as their own. Ben folded his body into the seat, feeling distinctly too large and ill-fitting as the bright mid-morning sun came streaming in through the glass; Rey took the seat opposite him, her gaze settling on his. This wisp of a woman seemed entirely comfortable holding his gaze, which he had been told on multiple occasions was unsettling. It felt like at any second the material of his shorts and the hoodie were going to fail him and he’d pop a seam.

“What kind of boyfriend skips on his girlfriend’s birthday?”

He watched as she took the straw in-between her perfect lips, taking a long drag before pulling back the tip of her tongue peaking out to catch a stray bead of smoothie on her lip; and he tried not to fidget in his chair. The power she had over him, and she didn’t even know it.

“To be fair, you were just skipping dinner. You were then going to come over later and make passionate love to me.” She gave him a bright smile that he felt in his blood, but then she gave laughing shaking her head, “You must be thinking that I’m horrible. Lying to my friends.”

He gave a shake of his head as he picked at the sticker on the plastic smoothie cup with the intent of peeling it away, “Sure you had reason.”

“They have the biggest hearts but can be overbearing. They thought I was spending too much time on my own, wanted me to get out more, to meet people, but I meet plenty of people. When I go home, I don’t want to have to go out and meet more people. The thought of doing that is absolutely draining. And so, I told them I was seeing someone to ease their minds, only then they started asking questions, and well, I guess you were on my mind at the time,” Her eyes widened, “Oh fuck. I didn’t even think, do you have a partner? This is so selfish of me, pulling you into my lie, just because I don’t want to have to meet new people.”

“It’s fine. Women aren’t exactly lining up to date a man who can barely hold a conversation.”

“Hogwash. Just because you don’t say a lot doesn’t mean you don’t hold up your end of a conversation. And you seem rather chatty when it comes to putting yourself down – which I will not tolerate in any fake boyfriend of mine. Also, I see women checking you out all the time.”

Ben worked his jaw, squared his shoulders and casted his gaze down his own body before shooting back up to meet Rey’s – noticing the pink tinge in her cheeks and the silent ‘O’ of her lips.  
The 'O' of those lips, the image of her sucking on the straw. What would it feel like to have those lips wrapped around him? Watching as she tried to take the length of him in her mouth, his hand pushing her hair out of her face so he could see her face clearly, her bright hazel eyes looking up at him. He would rub his thumb along her jaw and worked to hold back from pushing his hips up forcing her to take more. Her tongue would run along his vein, her lips coming over to take the tip of his cock in - sucking. Her hand wrapped around the base of his shaft. She'd work him over. The though of her on her knees in-between his legs was fucking with his head.

“Can hardly blame them – you are a rather fine male specimen.” 

He felt his lips fighting the urge to smile.

“But that wasn’t why I chose you,” Rey read the look of confusion on his face – that was the only reason he was shown attention from the opposite sex, “I mean, yes you are rather attractive, but you helped out this lanky teen my first week here. Spent nearly two hours with him. Correcting his form, showing him around the equipment. No one asked you. You just saw this kid who looked like he was in over his head and gave him this boost. It was very kind of you.”

He went to shrug it off, only for Rey to hold up a finger to him, “You do not shrug off being a good person.”

“Anyone would have-“

“Bullshit. No one else stood up to help. Only this giant of a man who took the time to write out a schedule for the kid at the end of it all.”

Ben knew he must be red; he could feel the heat in his ears. It was odd that she saw him when he felt so unseen. He’d seen a bit of himself in the kid and had wanted to lend the guy a hand. It was something positive he could do. And teens didn’t care if you came off indifferent as it seemed to be their default personality setting.  
But what Ben was starting to see, was that he didn’t need to dress like a fool because he was already on Rey’s radar.

“Well, Rey. I’m here for anything you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well - this is where we're at...a quick cute little Fake Dating AU (cause that's my bread and butter) to get my brain back into writing. Hope you enjoyed it.  
> And thank y'all so much for 400 subscriptions- that means so fucking much. Thank you!
> 
> The world is a bit on fire at the moment and that has kinda held my attention for the past few weeks; and of course that's when I would start fixating on things and my anxiety would sky rocket - so, I'm crazy behind in replying to comment. Please don't hate me. 
> 
> I hope that you are all safe and healthy.
> 
> My other Reylo 'fake dating' AUs:  
> [Happy To Help](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154812/) \-- Rated E  
> [Hey Sweetheart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882623) \-- Rated E  
> [Just Kiss me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012307) \-- Rated M  
> [I Wasn't Expecting You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334733) \-- Rated M  
> [I Need You to Kiss Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508565) \-- Rated M  
> [Want to be my boyfriend for a bit?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247937) \-- Rated T  
> 


End file.
